


A Snapshot of Fate

by Marlingrl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Parenting, But also the best parenting, Found Family, Gen, Homophobia, The Chocobros are the best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlingrl/pseuds/Marlingrl
Summary: Noctis has been trying to be the best friend he can be to Prompto. When an ill-conceived plan blows up in their faces, they have to face the consequences. Regis has always liked Prompto but now must face there's more than meets the eye about this vivacious young man.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	A Snapshot of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first work in this fandom that I'm posting. I'm working on a longer, multi-chapter one (my first A/B/O fic) but this one-shot idea wouldn't leave me alone. Since I don't post my works until they're fully written, this short one got out the gate first. I hope you enjoy!

Regis heard the slam of the door and the hard stomping as his guest headed toward his desk. He sighed inwardly. He wasn’t ready to deal with this yet. It seemed fate deemed otherwise.

“Dad!” his son’s voice boomed in the quiet office, anger and indigence radiating in that single word.

Regis held up his index finger on his left hand as he continued to scan the report in front of him. He wrote a few notes in the margin as Noctis shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently. Sighing, Regis set his pen down and met his son’s blazing eyes. “Yes Noctis. What do you want?”

“Want? What do I want?” Noctis sputtered. “You know what. Release Prom. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Regis quirked an eyebrow. “As I have been told, your friend attempted to break crown law and sell unauthorized pictures of you to a tabloid. You know the law was written to protect your privacy as well as the privacy of any heirs you sire. No photos until you are 18 or have graduated high school.”

Noctis frowned. “Yeah Dad, I know. But it’s not like that.”

“Are you insinuating the video evidence collected by the Crownsguard was somehow faked?” Regis asked.

“No, it’s not like that.”

“So you admit the boy did try to break the law?”

Noctis shifted nervously. “He did it because I told him to.”

“You instructed your friend to break the law?” Regis asked, incredulousness in his voice.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “We staged the photos. We went to a park that I never usually go to and we took pictures of me doing mundane things-petting a dog, eating an ice cream cone. Nothing scandalous.”

“Whether the pictures were innocuous or not doesn’t change what they are-an invasion of your privacy. It is illegal to sell those photos.”

“Dad, I told him to do it!”

“Why? Why would you tell him to break the law Noctis?” Regis asked, his eyes narrowing.

“I…,”Noctis started, his voice drifting as he appeared conflicted. Regis raised an eyebrow. Noctis bit his lip. Regis waited, watching his son’s mental dilemma flit over his son’s face. Noctis closed his eyes. “I told him to do it so he could make his rent.”

Regis’ brow furrowed. “Prompto is 16 and lives with his parents. What do you mean by rent?”

Noctis appeared to struggle for a moment. He reluctantly continued. “Prompto has to pay his parents rent,” Noctis said, anger lacing his words. “If he doesn’t pay on time, they lock him out.”

Regis sat back in his seat and shook his head. He’d heard of some parents charging their child rent but usually it was reserved for older children still living at home. He looked at his son. “Noctis, I find it hard to believe Prompto’s parents would actually act on such a threat. I’m sure they’ve told him that in order to instill responsibility in him. They don’t actually mean such a thing.”

Noctis looked up at his father, his eyes flashing. “It’s not an empty threat. It’s happened before.”

Regis’ eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“Prom’s boss at the camera store had an issue with the bank and his payroll deposit. They got it straightened out but it took them three days. When Prom’s rent payment didn’t show up on time, his parents changed the code for the electronic lock at the house remotely while he was at school. It was a Friday. I was able to convince Ignis to let Prom stay with me Friday and Saturday night, but Ignis insisted that Prom had to go home Sunday since it was a school night,” Noctis said, shaking his head. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “Prom spent the night in the park near his house. By Monday, the rent payment hit and he was able to get back in the house.”

Regis looked up at Noctis with a look of disbelief. “Noctis, if you knew about this-why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because Prom begged me not to. He explained that if he was taken away from his parents, he’d be put in the system and he wouldn’t be allowed to see me,” Noctis explained. “I’ve wanted to do more to help him but since Ignis keeps tight control of my finances, I’ve been stuck.”

Regis shook his head. “Noctis, none of this makes any sense.”

“I’m not lying about this Dad. Prom got into this situation because of me. I needed to help him out.”

“What do you mean he got into this situation because of you?” Regis asked.

“Do you remember the flu I got after the Galahdian ambassador came?” Regis nodded. “I gave it to Prom,” Noctis explained. “Because he doesn’t work enough hours for benefits, Prom lost pay when he was home sick. Selling those pictures was the best way to make sure he could make rent.”

Regis frowned. “I can understand wanting to teach your child responsibility, but frankly this sounds unbelievable.”

“Why is it so unbelievable?” Noctis asked. “His parents hate him.”

Regis looked at his son. “What do you mean by his parents hate him? They adopted him.” Noctis bit at his lip, obviously struggling with something. “Noctis?” Regis asked, pushing for an answer.

Noctis closed his eyes. “He has to pay rent or else,” Noctis paused, his face scrunching in mental agony. “If he doesn’t pay rent, he has to agree to go to conversion therapy,” Noctis said, spitting the words out.

Regis frowned. “Conversion therapy?” he asked, his face reflecting his confusion. Mentally Regis tried to recall where he’d heard the term. He knew he’d heard it, but he couldn’t remember from where. At his back, Regis heard the familiar rustle of Clarus’ robes. Clarus had remained at his post in the corner while Regis and Noctis spoke. Regis looked over his shoulder. “Clarus, I know I’ve heard the term conversion therapy but I can’t place where.”

Clarus approached Regis’ desk. “I believe we spoke with several men and women who’d been through it when we were researching the equality law.”

Regis nodded as recognition blossomed. “Yes, that’s right.” Regis looked at Noctis with a furrowed brow. “But why would Prompto’s parents threaten him with such a thing?”

Noctis had a stricken look on his face. He bit at his lip, struggling with what to say next. He’d promised but he didn’t see any way forward other than breaking his promise. He closed his eyes. “Because he’s gay,” he shouted out. “Prom’s gay,” he said softly.

Regis blinked for a moment at the revelation. He frowned. “Conversion therapy is illegal in Lucis,” he said, firmly.

Noctis looked at him with sad eyes. “Yeah it is. It’s not illegal in Accordo though.”

Regis’ eyes flashed. “Are you claiming Prompto’s parents would take him out of the country to subject him to that?”

“Yes,” Noctis said calmly. “Or he can continue to pay rent and be himself. I’ve watched him try so hard, Dad. He’s tried to like girls. He just doesn’t feel any attraction to them.”

Regis shook his head, feeling overwhelmed at the information revealed about his son’s best friend. “You’ve made some serious accusations Noctis. I’m still left with a crime having been committed. I need to think.” Regis stood. “Noctis, you are to return to your rooms and remain there. Clarus, please summon a guard to make sure Noctis remains in his room.”

“As you wish Your Majesty,” Clarus said, bowing. He rose and looked at Noctis. “Prince, if you’ll accompany me,” he said, gesturing to the door.

“Dad please,” Noctis begged.

“I need time to think Noctis. Go,” Regis said, rubbing his temple. Noctis stomped out of the room. Clarus followed and gently closed the office door. Regis sighed and went to the corner cabinet. He poured himself a few fingers of bourbon and sat down on the couch on the side of his office. Clarus returned a few minutes later.

“Noctis is settled?” Regis asked.

“Yes,” Clarus said. “I’ve assigned two Crownsguard to guard his room.”

“Good. I’ve temporarily cut off his access to the Crystal. He needs to stay put.”

“Indeed,” Clarus said.

“Tell me Clarus, what do you think of all this?”

Clarus sat down with a sigh. “I don’t know Prompto well enough to truly answer. But if Noctis’ allegations are in fact true…,” Clarus said, shrugging.

Regis nodded. “They are very concerning allegations,” Regis said, taking another sip of his drink. “Who did the background check?”

“Scientia and Leonis.”

Regis frowned. “Hell of a time for Cor to be out in the field. Summon Scientia. Let’s see if there’s any proof to Noctis’ claims.”

Clarus nodded and rose. “I will be right back.”

***

Ignis sat in his office, reviewing the agriculture report. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. The words were blurring together on the page. He looked around his office for a moment. It was small but cozy. The heavy bookcases were filled with reference tomes and a few small knickknacks. Everything was tidy, the way he liked it. A rap at the door caught his attention. He put his glasses back on. “Come in,” he called out. He was expecting delivery of a previous report from the Agricultural Department and expected this to be it. His eyes widened as the door opened to reveal Clarus Amacita. “Lord Amacita, my apologies I thought you were someone else.”

Clarus held up a hand. “No need for apologies. His Majesty would like to speak with you. If you will accompany me?”

“Yes, right away,” Ignis said, rising to his feet. He followed Clarus through the halls toward the King’s office. Ignis’ mind spun trying to think of why the King may need him at this time. He was drawing a blank, which unsettled Ignis. He knew better than to inquire of the reason for his summoning from Clarus. They quickly reached the King’s office and Clarus held the door for him. Ignis entered and approached the King on the couch. He bowed with his right hand over his heart. “You sent for me Your Majesty?”

Regis nodded. “Yes. Thank you for coming so quickly Ignis. Please sit,” the King said, gesturing to the chair across from him. Ignis primly sat in the armchair across from Regis. Regis sighed. “This afternoon the Crownsguard arrested a young man trying to sell candid pictures of my son to a tabloid.”

Ignis’ eyes widened. “Was there a security breach Your Majesty?”

Regis shook his head. “No. The young man trying to sell the photos was none other than Prompto Argentum.”

Ignis gasped and then frowned. “Prompto?”

Regis nodded. “As they were taking the boy into custody my son appeared and tried to get Prompto released.”

Ignis shook his head. “Noctis is very attached. I will admit to being very surprised by this. However, what is done is done. We will cut ties with the boy immediately.”

Regis held up his hand. “Before we determine a course of action, we have another matter to consider. My son has made some serious accusations, which if true, may explain young Mr. Argentum’s actions. I understand you performed the background check on young Mr. Argentum. Is that correct?”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

“Did anything stand out as odd?” Regis asked.

Ignis poured over his memories of the check. “Nothing that I can recall off hand.”

“How about the boy’s parents?”

“They travel quite a bit for work. Both are deeply religious. They belong to an orthodox sect which holds some rather intolerant views. However, we never saw any evidence that Prompto shares those views. In fact, based on some of our conversations, I believe he holds opposite convictions to those of his parents,” Ignis said, his face a mask as he tried to puzzle out what the King was looking for.

“Did we look at the financial records?” Regis asked.

“We ran the standard check with the bank in accordance with the privacy laws. There were no flagged payments to any anti-Crown entities that we found.”

“I see,” said Regis. “Anything else that you remember?”

“Nothing unusual. Prompto has had some form of work since he was twelve. It was felt that it might be good for the prince to associate with someone with such a good work ethic. But if he’s invaded the Prince’s privacy and betrayed his trust in such a manner,” Ignis’ voice trailed off.

“I will need you to run a more thorough financial check-use Protocol Zeta to override the privacy law. You say the boy has worked since he was twelve?” Ignis nodded. “Pull records going back to then and bring them to me.”

“Right away Your Majesty,” Ignis said, rising and bowing. He left the King’s office, his brain working a mile a minute. He couldn’t believe that Prompto had violated Noctis’ trust in such a manner. Reaching his office, he set aside the agricultural reports. He quickly made the necessary calls to obtain the needed records. Hanging up his phone, he drummed up his fingers trying to pattern out why Prompto would have done this.

He was interrupted by a knock. “Come in,” he called out.

“Hey Iggy,” Gladiolus greeted. “What is going on? I get done with a training class and I overhear something about a sting and Noctis. You know what’s up?”

Ignis motioned to the seat across from the desk. Gladio dropped in it. “The Crownsguard apprehended an individual trying to sell candid shots of Noctis to a tabloid.”

“What?” Gladio bellowed. “Oh I’ll kill them. Noctis is still underage. They aren’t supposed to do that.”

“No, they are not. The problem is who it was that they apprehended.”

Gladio frowned. “Who was it?”

Ignis met Gladio’s gaze. “It was Prompto.”

“What? What the hell was Blondie thinking? How could he betray Noct like that?”

Ignis shook his head. “I’m not sure. Something else is going on. His Majesty requested a more thorough examination of Prompto’s financial records.”

“You think he’s into something shady? Like drugs or somethin?”

Ignis rubbed his temple. “I’m not sure Gladio.” A motion out of the corner of his eye on his computer monitor caught his attention-an incoming email. Ignis opened it. The requested financial information had arrived. He quickly looked over the records examining the credits and debits on the account. He frowned. As he read on, the frown deepened.

“Everything okay?” Gladio asked, watching Ignis’ reaction at what he was reading.

“Gladio, what would you expect a teenage boy to spend their money on?”

Gladio thought for a moment. “Movies, fast food, video games. Maybe clothes or shoes. Why?”

Ignis turned his monitor and Gladio looked at the screen. His eyes widened and then narrowed. “Are these Prompto’s financial records?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not…,” Gladio sputtered. “Iggy, that’s not a grocery budget for a teenage boy. Hell, that’s not a grocery budget for anyone.”

Ignis nodded. He thought for a moment, a memory coming to him. “Gladio, would you have access to Prompto’s personal items?”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah. You need me to grab them?”

“Please do. I need to see something.”

“On it,”Gladio said, springing up and hurrying from the office.

Ignis placed a call for another set of records and printed out the ones he had received. He highlighted several debits. He quickly received the second set and looked them over. He felt anger start to bubble in his stomach. He hit print on his computer. As the printer spit out the requested pages, Gladio returned with Prompto’s backpack. He handed it over and Ignis rifled through it. Wrapping his hand around a familiar package Ignis swore, “Six be damned. How could I have been so blind?” He stood and grabbed the pages off the printer and started for the door.

“Iggy?” Gladio asked in confusion.

“Come on Gladio, we need to speak with the King,” Ignis said, moving quickly. Gladio fell into step alongside him. Gladio could feel the anger radiating off Ignis. He knew better than to say anything.

Reaching the King’s office, Ignis knocked. Receiving the command to enter, Ignis strode in. Gladio followed and closed the door. Meeting his father’s eyes, Gladio shrugged.

Ignis approached the king and bowed. “Your Majesty, I’ve obtained the requested financial information.” He handed over a few pages. “These are Prompto’s records. I’ve highlighted several debits.” Ignis handed over another set of papers. “These are Prompto’s parent’s records. I’ve highlighted several credits.”

The King looked over the records with a deep frown.

“Your Majesty, you had asked earlier if I had noticed anything unusual. I didn’t put it together until now. Recently, I have noticed canned and dry goods that I have purchased for Noctis’ apartment disappearing. When I confronted His Highness about it, he claimed to be contributing to a food drive at his school. When I checked with the school they advised no such drive was taking place. I assumed it was Noctis trying to remove healthier options from his diet.” Ignis held up the backpack. “This is Prompto’s. It was on his person when the Crownsguard took him into custody.” Ignis reached inside and pulled out an unopened bag of Saxham rice and two cans of Leiden tomatoes. “I just purchased these on Tuesday for Noctis’ kitchen. I’d noticed they were missing this morning after Noctis left for school.”

Gladio’s eyes widened. “Was Noct helping to feed Prompto?”

Ignis nodded. “Yes, I believe so. This past Solstice Noctis requested I procure a gift card to the grocery store near Prompto’s house. He claimed it was so Prompto could buy his favorite snacks for gaming. I disagreed with that choice. I procured what I felt was a more appropriate gift-a gift card to the video game store instead.”

Gladio closed his eyes and shook his head. “Godsdamnit,” he swore. “Blondie never said a word.”

Regis set the financials down, his face echoing the anger inside. “The boy is barely staying afloat. It looks like he’s paying the lion’s share of his earnings to his parents. The rest to utilities. As you’ve pointed out, he’s barely eating.” Regis shook his head. “Clarus, I want you to take these forms to the Crown Prosecutor’s office. I want charges filed for criminal neglect and abuse.”

“As you wish Your Majesty. It will be my pleasure,” Clarus said, gathering the papers.

“Ignis, please bring Noctis here from his rooms,” Regis said. “Gladiolus, please get Prompto from holding and bring him here.”

“Yes Your Majesty,” Ignis and Gladiolus said in unison.

***

Deep in the Citadel basement Prompto paced. He bit at his thumb nail nervously. He knew this had been a bad idea but he was so desperate. Noctis promised it would be okay, but it really wasn’t if he was here now. He tried to control the shaking he felt in his limbs. He heard the door open at the end of the hall. His heart started racing. He felt light headed as footsteps approached. He moved back to the back wall of the cell, the fear overwhelming him. The footsteps stopped and he looked up into the warm eyes of Gladiolus. Gladio’s face was blank. “Come on Blondie. King wants to talk to you,” Gladio said, inserting the key in the lock.

Prompto felt a full shudder pass through him as Gladio opened the door. His limbs locked up and he couldn’t move. Gladio sighed and entered the cell. He wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and maneuvered him out of the cell. “C’mon Blondie. Not a good idea to keep the King waiting.” Prompto felt himself pulled along, his brain churning with thoughts and fears of what was to follow.

Ignis quickly traversed the halls to Noctis’ quarters. Informing the guards of Noctis’ summoning, Ignis used his key and entered the suite. Noctis was draped over the couch. He looked up as Ignis came in. “Iggy!” he called out.

“Your Highness, please ready yourself. Your father has requested your presence.”

Noctis frowned. “Am I going to like this?”

“I don’t profess to know the King’s mind but I do not doubt he would be pleased if we continue to keep him waiting. Please prepare yourself and let us be off.”

Noctis sighed. He stood and went to his bedroom. He donned a fresh shirt and ran a brush through his hair. He returned to the living room and Ignis led the way out of the suite. Noctis stomped alongside him. “I wish you had confided in me,” Ignis said softly. “Much of this situation could have been avoided.”

“What are you talking about?”

Ignis gave Noctis a look. “Prompto,” he said.

“Oh,” Noctis said, looking down. “Look I promised to keep his situation a secret. He begged me to. What kind of a friend would I have been if I just blabbed his secrets? He was scared. I tried to be a good friend. Tried to do what I could for him.”

Ignis sighed. “Yes, it would seem that you did try. Let us hurry. We should not keep the King waiting.”

Gladio led Prompto down the hall toward the ornate doors of the King’s office. He could feel the boy shake under his hold. Reaching the door, he knocked. Hearing the affirmation to enter, Gladio pushed open the door and glanced at Prompto. The boy was pale with huge eyes. He gave a gentle squeeze and led him into the room.

Regis sat on the couch. He motioned for Prompto to sit in the chair across from him. Gladio directed him to the seat and pushed him down in it. Gladio moved to stand behind Prompto. Before anyone spoke there was another knock at the door. Regis called out for them to enter.

Ignis and Noctis came in. Noctis’ eyes widened as he spotted his friend. “Prom!” he called out, running over. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, I’m okay.”

“Noctis, please sit,” Regis instructed.

Noctis took the seat next to Prompto and glared at his father. Ignis stood behind Noctis. Regis looked at both boys for a few moments. “Prompto, you were taken into custody after trying to sell pictures of Noctis. Noctis claims the idea to do this was his. Was it?”

Prompto bit his lip. He glanced at Noctis. Noctis started to open his mouth to speak but Regis held up his hand. “I asked Prompto a question. Prompto, please answer.”

Prompto nodded. “But Your Majesty, Noct was just trying to help me.”

“So I understand,” Regis said. “Noctis has made allegations that your parents have made unreasonable financial demands of you.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he felt a rush of panic.

“I do not expect a response Prompto,” Regis explained. “We investigated Noctis’ allegations and your financial records proved the truth of the matter.”

“You looked at my bank records?” Prompto asked.

“Normally we would not invade your privacy in such a manner but the allegations made were serious,” Regis explained. “Prompto, is it true that your parents threatened to send you to conversion therapy?”

Prompto bit his lip. Noctis reached over and squeezed his hand. “Prom, I promise you I’m not going to let anything bad happen. You can tell my Dad the truth.”

Regis nodded. “Prompto, like my son, I will not allow harm to come to you. Please tell me the truth.”

Prompto nodded, the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “I-I had to pay rent. Most of my earnings.”

“How long have you been paying rent to your parents for?” Regis asked.

Prompto shifted uncomfortably as the tears continued to fall. “S-since I was twelve.”

Regis frowned. “And if you didn’t pay rent, what would happen?”

“I-I was given two choices. I could move out or...,” Prompto paused, his face contorting. “I had to agree to go to conversion therapy.”

“What’s conversion therapy?” Gladio blurted out.

Ignis looked at Gladio. “Conversion therapy is a series of treatments designed to convert homosexuals from seeking same sex relationships to heterosexual relationships. The methods used are often distasteful, usually employing negative reinforcement for natural behaviors. It is a very cruel thing.”

Gladio frowned. “Wait, Prompto, are you gay?”

“What’s it matter if he’s gay?” Noctis said, his eyes flashing as he glared at his Shield.

Regis raised an eyebrow noting the vehemence in Noctis’ voice. _‘Hmm, perhaps we need a heart to heart about where Noctis’ preferences lie,’_ Regis thought to himself. While there had been homosexual rulers of Lucis in the past, it had been kept carefully secret. _‘Perhaps it’s time for a new age,’_ Regis thought.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with him bein’ gay. I just didn’t know he swung that way,” Gladio bellowed.

Prompto sunk down in his seat, visibly collapsing on himself.

“Gladio,” Clarus hissed.

“What?” Gladio glared at his father.

“Enough,” Regis yelled out. Everyone fell silent and looked at the King. Regis sighed. “Prompto, I want you to know that conversion therapy remains illegal in Lucis and transporting someone out of Lucis for the express purpose of obtaining the therapy in another country is also illegal. We will not allow your parents to force you through that detestable travesty. I have instructed the Crown Prosecutor to file charges for child abuse and neglect.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “But Your Majesty that, that means I’d go into the foster system.” Prompto looked over at Noctis with a wide eyed, fearful look.

“Dad, you can’t,” Noctis started, but was cut off by Regis holding up a finger.

“If I may finish,” Regis said, steeling his gaze. “I am aware of your concerns Noctis, as it pertains to our kingdom’s foster system. That is why I have also filed paperwork to name Prompto a ward of the Crown.”

“Ward of the Crown? What does that mean?” Prompto asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Ignis patted him on the shoulder and smiled. “Prompto, I am a ward of the Crown. At least I was until my 18th birthday. It means you would be considered part of His Majesty’s household. You would be housed here in the Citadel and until you reach legal adulthood, you would be His Majesty’s charge.”

Prompto blinked and looked at Regis. “P-part of your household?”

Regis smiled. “Yes and quite a welcome addition.”

Noctis grinned and punched Prompto on the shoulder. “Dude, this is awesome. You don’t have to go home anymore because you’ll be home.”

Prompto frowned. “I…thank you Your Majesty, but I don’t want to be a free loader. I don’t want any favors. It-it wouldn’t be right.”

Regis nodded. “I suspected you might feel that way. I have discussed the matter with the Marshall of the Crownsguard, Cor Leonis. You will report daily for training under his supervision. The decision on whether to formally continue with Crownsguard training will be yours to make upon reaching your age of majority. In the meantime, while my ward, you will work under the Marshall. Would this be acceptable to you?”

“So I would work for the Marshall and train in exchange for my room and board?” Prompto asked.

“Yes,” Regis said.

“I accept,” Prompto said, smiling.

Noctis grinned. “Yes,” he said, pumping his fist. “This is gonna be great.”

Gladio clapped Prompto on the shoulder. “It’s gonna be nice having you around more Blondie.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said. “I look forward to the extra assistance with His Highness.”

Prompto grinned. Regis cleared his throat. “There is still the matter of Crown law having been broken. While there were extenuating circumstances, we still have that issue to resolve.”

“Dad, please, can we let this one slide?” Noctis asked.

“Unfortunately we cannot,” Regis said. Prompto gulped and nodded. “I understand Your Majesty.”

“I am glad you are willing to accept the consequences of your actions. I have decided to award you eighty hours of community service to be completed within the next year. Will you perform the requested service?”

Prompto vigorously nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Dad, I told Prom to do this, so if you’re gonna give him eighty hours of community service, then I should receive the same award,” Noctis said.

Regis slowly smiled. “A wise decision and yes, you should receive the same award for your part in this. I expect you to complete the eighty hours within the next year.” Noctis nodded.

Regis sat back on the couch. “Then I will let you boys go. Ignis, the staff has prepared the rooms next to yours for Prompto. Will you show him the way and help him get settled?”

Ignis bowed. “My pleasure, Your Majesty.”

Regis smiled. “Then off with you lot,” he said with a shooing motion.

The boys stood, smiles and jovial gestures being exchanged. As they reached the door, Regis called out, “Oh Prompto.” They all spun back to look at the King. “Welcome to the family,” Regis said, smiling.

Prompto smiled, his face lighting up with the trademark sunshine they’d come to love. “Thank you Your Majesty.” He left with the others and Regis gave a long sigh.

Clarus sat down across from him. Clarus gave Regis a sly look. “Should I assign a guard to confirm if he’s sneaking into Noctis’ room?”

“I would more assign the guard to confirm if Noctis is sneaking into Prompto’s room,” Regis said, chuckling. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Clarus smiled and stood. “A family,” he said, walking to the door. He bowed and left the room.

Regis chuckled to himself for a moment before smiling. “So it seems I have,” he said before standing to return to the work at his desk.


End file.
